


Shuwa

by instantcurry



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: shuwa, the bandori ao3 purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: this is so sad alexa play Shuwarin☆Dreamin'





	Shuwa

_Shuwa shuwa! Dori☆dori~min yeah!_

 

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~The crowd goes apeshit wild. Who wouldn't go wild to Shuwarin☆Dreamin'?

 

 

Aya turned and beamed at her band mates. They pulled off a solo live without any hiccups, without any accidents, and her voice didn't crack even once. She turned back to the audience.

 

 

"Ya~y! Thank you for the encore and thank you all for coming down to watch us! We hope you had fun!" The crowd cheers in response.

 

 

_Pasupare's the best!  We love you!  The bass was cool!  Aya's singing really improved!  I didn't have fun at all!_

 

 

Amongst the cheers of the crowd, Hina was able to pick up that last bit with her run run amazing whooshing hearing. She grabbed the microphone from Aya.

 

 

"You there, mister hater! Our performance tonight was freaking perfect! Why didn't you have any fun?"

 

 

_It just wasn't fun! Nothing new happened! Not to mention, we heard Shuwarin☆Dreamin' thousands of times already!_

 

 

"Aww, that's so sad. Alexa play Sh-"

 

 

"Hold on Hina, I can handle this," Aya interrupts, taking the microphone back. Her voice is wobbly; This isn't the first time something like this happened on stage before, but she was still nervous handling these kinds of situations.

 

 

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Aya quickly reverted back to her cheery idol self. "Alright~! It's time for Aya's impromptu stand up corner! Firstly, I have something to say. Shuwa sh-"

 

 

_Ba dum tss_

 

 

Everyone turns to look at Maya. "That wasn't the punchline?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chisato gave a big ass sigh. You could tell from the doneness on her face that she was Done. "Looks like we don't have any other choice. We're playing That song."

 

 

"That song? But I haven't really practiced it much yet..." Placing a comforting hand on Aya's shoulder, Chisato reassures her. "It's okay, Aya. We're here to back you up." Hina bounds up to Aya too. "We're gonna make the crowd go wowwie with this song!"

 

 

A backstage staff helps Eve change her key-tar for a shiny saxophone. The crowd murmurs in excitement. Aya turns to her band again, nodding to confirm they were all ready. She turns back to the audience.

 

 

"Ya~y! Our final encore song, Shuwacito!"

 

 

The crowd goes batshit crazy wild.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write unless it's for a good cause. i churned this shitpost out but fucking, timezones gotta b a bitch!!


End file.
